xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaelio Bauduin
Gaelio Bauduin (ガエリオ・ボードウィン Gaerio Bōdouin?)is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS anime series. Personality & Character Gaelio Bauduin is a talkative, easygoing and relaxed person. He also tries to be humourous. He seems to be more impulsive and more irritable than his colleague and friend, McGillis Fareed, and doesn't seem to care as much about being so serious and professional at work. Gaelio seems to have somewhat of an ego as well, as he seemed to get rather annoyed when McGillis suggested that perhaps Mikazuki was a better pilot and for that reason he beat him. He is, however, highly intelligent and can think critically in his line of work as an inspector when there is a need. Skills & Abilities Gaelio is a smart inspector and is able to put together pieces of puzzles when working with McGillis. He isn't too trusting of everyone, which makes him a good inspector as he won't fall for anything people tell him. Gaelio is also a skilled mobile suit pilot, however he tends to rush into battle and not think about how to attack as McGillis does. Although he may tend to be impulsive as a pilot, he can still surprise the enemy at times, such as when he grabbed Mikazuki's Barbatos with his wired claw and tried to drag him down. History Gaelio is from the noble Bauduin Family, one of the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn, and is presumed to have a lot of influence in Gjallarhorn. The Bauduin and Fareed Family seem to have a close alliance and have had a long relationship. Post Disaster 323 Gaelio and his childhood friend, McGillis Fareed were sent to Mars to inspect the Gjallarhorn's branch there. During the inspection, the duo noticed that a company sent out days ago did not return. Coral, the commanding officer of the Mars branch, came up with an excuse to throw them off and tried bribing them but McGillis would have none of it. McGillis and Gaelio then landed on Mars and arrived at a location where a battle was reported a few days ago. By piecing together what information he had, McGillis figured out that Coral had sent the missing company to capture Kudelia Aina Bernstein in order to get into the Regulatory Bureau's good grace and pass the inspection. Afterwards, they came across a cornfield, and nearly crashed into Cookie Griffon andCracker Griffon. Mikazuki Augus, understanding the situation in the wrong way, strangles Gaelio. This misunderstanding was quickly cleared and Mikazuki apologizes to Gaelio. However, Gaelio refused to accept it and tried to punch Mikazuki, but the latter evades. Gaelio then notices the implants on Mikazuki back and becomes nauseated when McGillis explains what they are. McGillis subsequently apologized and gave the twins chocolates. Later on in space, Coral led a team of Grazes to stop the Tekkadan, but was killed during the operation by Mikazuki and his Gundam Barbatos. Gaelio then appeared with his customized EB-05s Schwalbe Graze and engages MIkazuki. Gaelio was eventually joined by McGillis and his customized Schwalbe Graze. The two gave Mikazuki a hard, and Gaelio soon manages to tie up the Gundam Barbatos using the Schwalbe Graze's wired claw weapon. He asks Mikazuki to surrender, but Mikazuki refuses by saying "There's no reason to surrender." Upon hearing Mikazuki's voice, Gaelio recognises it as belonging to the boy he had met the other day. The Barbatos manages to break free and threw its mace towards Gaelio's machine, and escapes. Gaelio and McGillis then continue tailing Tekkadan, hoping to stop them from reaching Earth. He also appointed Ein as his subordinate in the process. While following Tekkadan's path, the duo took a break by going to back to Earth. They first reported back toIznario Fareed about the Mars Exp ion. They took a break by resting in the Bauduin's house, where they were greeted by Almiria Bauduin, Gaelio's little sister, who was engaged to McGillis. They later attended and hosted the engagement party. Eventually, Gaelio continued his pursuit of Tekkadan, this time using ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris, in the space region surrounding the Dort Colonies. With its hit-and-run tactics, it managed to give the Gundam Barbatos a hard time. However the battle between the two Gundams was interrupted when the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake arrived to support the Barbatos, and deflected Kimaris' Gungnir lance with its shield. Kimaris then fought both Gundams, but it was evidently at a disadvantage and was forced to retreat when the main Arianrhod fleet arrived at the scene. Determined to defeat the Barbatos, Gaelio equipped the Kimaris with the Kimaris Booster, and engages the Barbatos for the second time when the Tekkadan tried to enter Earth's atmosphere. However, the Kimaris' hit-and-run attacks with its Gungir lance were soon neutralized by the Barbatos' chest reactive armor, and the lance was thrown aside by Barbatos. Kimaris then continued the battle using its combat knife, but was eventually blindsided by Barbatos' arm mortars. The vulnerable Kimaris was then attacked by Barbatos with the Gungnir lance, but Ein's Schwalbe Graze‎‎ took the hit instead. The Barbatos then left as Gjallarhorn's reinforcement arrives, and Gaelio moved the Kimaris closer to the Schwalbe Graze to care for the injured Ein. With the Tekkadan finally arriving on Earth, Kimaris was retrofitted to ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper, and debuted during a rescue operation in Alaska to save Carta Issue and her Graze Ritter after the latter was heavily damaged by Mikazuki Augus and his Gundam Barbatos. Gaelio however was too late, and Carta died on their way home. At the outskirts of Edmonton, the Kimaris Trooper fought Mikazuki and the Barbatos again. After fighting for a while, Mikazuki left to protect Kudelia, Atra and Orga from the Graze Ein. Gaelio was then left to face a new enemy, the Grimgerde. Gaelio was shocked to find that the Grimgerde was piloted by his friend McGillis Fareed. Gaelio then attacked McGillis when he learnt that McGillis not only sided with Tekkadan, but had also manipulated him, Ein and Carta to further his own agenda. Despite the Kimaris Trooper's fierce attacks, none of them managed to damage the Grimgerde. The battle concluded when the Kimaris Trooper was pierced in the chest by Grimgerde, presumably killing Gaelio in the process. What happened to the Kimaris Trooper afterwards is unknown. Relationships ; Almiria Bauduin : Gaelio continually calls his nine year old sister a little girl to tease her, although Almiria refuses to accept that she is one as she is getting married with McGillis. Gaelio loves his sister and cares for her very much, although he likes to antagonize her and contradict her in a teasing way, as siblings would do. Likewise, Almiria loves and cares very much about Gaelio, but gets annoyed when Gaelio calls her a little girl or antagonizes her in front of McGillis. ; McGillis Fareed : Gaelio is pretty much his right hand man, his good friend and future brother-in-law. He likes to talk around McGillis and is very open and relaxed around him, and will give good advice and acts like a second conscience for McGillis in their inspections. Their relationship might extend back to when they were children, based on the fact that their the Fareed parents and Bauduin parents arranged a marriage for McGillis and Gaelio's sister, Almiria Bauduin. Gaelio was assigned to be McGillis' bodyguard per agreement of the Fareed and Bauduin families. However this all changed once McGillis revealed that he manipulated Gaelio, Ein, and Carta in order to further his own agenda to reform Gjallarhorn. Gaelio responded with shock and blind fury at his former friend's betrayal, declaring McGillis a villain and that entrusting McGillis with his sister was misplaced. ; Mikazuki Augus : Gaelio got off on the wrong foot with Mikazuki, although it was mostly Mikazuki's fault for choking him as Gaelio wanted to make sure that Cookie and Cracker weren't run over by their car. Gaelio seems to have a thing against Mikazuki after that choking, and when fighting against him in his Schwalbe Graze in Episode 5, he recognized Mikazuki's "impertinent voice" and called Mikazuki a "space rat" while trying to pull him down to Mars and shoot him. He also calls Mikazuki a "twerp" in Episode 6. So Gaelio doesn't take so kindly to Mikazuki and he seems to be developing some strong feelings of distaste for Mika. During their second battle, Gaelio became even more insulted when Mika called him "Gali-Gali". By the time when Carta Issue was killed by Mikazuki, Gaelio has developed a grudge against Mikazuki and fully intended to kill him. ; Ein Dalton : Gaelio made Ein his direct subordinate after Ein joined up with McGillis and his crew on their cruiser. Although he is nice to Ein and tries to talk with him, he calls him "a boring man" because Ein is more soft-spoken. In later episodes, Gaelio begins to treat Ein as more than a subordinate, he tends to treat Ein in a more humane way than most other earth-based Gjallarhorn personnel did to him. Ein also saved Gaelio's life in battle on two occasions. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Detective Category:Aristocrats Category:Earthling Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Armor Users Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Tacticians Category:Temper Category:Deceased Category:Gjallarhorn Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Disguise Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunslinger Category:Secret Keeper Category:Male Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Mikazuki Augus Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Manslaughter